Dulce Acidez
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "Verás, Semi-Semi-chan, las veces que alguien me ha dado chocolate en San Valentín ha sido parte de una broma. Aborrezco la fecha, siendo sincera. Preferiría que no te gastaras en mí, Tsutomu-chan." Tendou era una buena persona. A Eita le agradaba en un nivel personal, más que una simple compañera de equipo y más que una amiga. Era injusto. (Fem!Tensemi)


¡Buenas! ¡Feliz 14 de febrero, Felíz San Valentín,Felíz Día de los enamorados, Felíz Día del amor y la amistad o simplemente Feliz miércoles! ¡Lo que deseen! ¡Hoy estoy a sus servicios!... No, mentira. Estoy agotada por tanto romance en mis redes sociales, yo estoy sola y gasté mi miércoles en esta preciosidad. Estoy satisfecha con cómo me quedó. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Haikyuu! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

 ** _Dulce Acidez_**

Estaban en el vestuario del gimnasio, preparándose para volver a casa. Les agradaba cotillear entre ellas, y esa semana se había intensificado gracias al 14 de febrero, San Valentín, el día en que las chicas daban chocolate a los chicos y declaraban sus sentimientos. Lo esperaba ansiosa, y suponía que no era la única.

― ¡Semi-senpai, Tendou-senpai! ¡Haré chocolate para San Valentín! ¿Quieren que les prepare uno?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle a la menor, Tendou cerró su casillero de un portazo y tomó su bolso.

―Ah, lo siento. No me agrada el chocolate en San Valentín. ―contestó.

Qué malagradecida.

― Yo si quiero uno, Tsutomu. Es muy amable de tu parte. Tendou, no le digas que no a la chica. Se está esforzando, además tú te devoras todo chocolate que te pongan en frente, ¿Qué problema hay?

Su compañera se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y luego le contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―…Verás, Semi-Semi-chan, las veces que alguien me ha dado chocolate en San Valentín ha sido parte de una broma. Aborrezco la fecha, siendo sincera. Preferiría que no te gastaras en mí, Tsutomu-chan. Guárdalo y dáselo con una bonita confesión a Wakatoshi-chan.

― ¡Seeenpai! ¡No pienso hacer eso!

A Semi le seguía dando vueltas la declaración de Tendou en la cabeza, sobre todo la parte de la broma. Tendou la había ayudado muchas veces, y definitivamente era una chica bonita, pero se interesaba muy poco por su apariencia y solía dar un aspecto desaliñado que no le resultaba interesante a los chicos.

Su cabello rojizo caía enmarañado sobre sus hombros, y solo se molestaba en arreglárselo (Entiéndase como peinarlo y atarlo) para los partidos oficiales, optando por una vincha negra durante todos los entrenamientos y clases.

Tenía un cuerpo promedio, tenía curvas, pero tampoco eran tan pronunciadas como las de Wakatoshi, ni era tan plana como era Shirabu. Tenía manos grandes con dedos largos y sus uñas eran cortas, ya que solía mordérselas cuando miraba interesada algo, como sus revistas. Pero a pesar de todo eso, era su personalidad lo que conseguía que la gente la mirara raro.

Pero una cosa era que creyeran que era rara y otra muy distinta que le hicieran bromas. No sabía que seguían metiéndose con ella, ya que nunca había visto nada. De haberlo hecho, seguro les hubiera dicho un par de cosas que igualaran la acidez que le provocaba pensar en la expresión de la pelirroja.

Seguro que no era sólo las bromas. Los rumores, los comentarios que se decían de ella.

―Ah, hablas de Tendou, la "Guess Monster" ¿Verdad?

―Háganse a un lado.

Como Guess Monster. Tendou reía y le quitaba importancia al asunto, diciendo que era genial que tuviera un apodo por sus habilidades en el vóley. Pero Eita notaba la forma en que sus hombros se tensaban, la sonrisa abandonaba su rostro, y sus ojos se preparaban para mirar despectivamente a cualquiera que intentara pasarse de la raya.

Eita tenía lindas memorias del día. Los chicos le decían lo impactados que quedaban al verla jugar y lo muy enamorados que estaban en alguna carta. Sus compañeras le decían la envidia que tenían de que fuera tan bonita y recibiera tanta atención de los estudiantes del sexo opuesto. Ella se iba a casa con la autoestima tremendamente elevada y un gran número de chocolates que se comería como premio luego de las prácticas.

Tendou era una buena persona. A Eita le agradaba en un nivel personal, más que una simple compañera de equipo y más que una amiga. Habían sido muchas cosas simples las que la habían enamorado. Como su risa exagerada para aliviar ambientes, esa que la había salvado de un millón de castigos y situaciones incómodas.

O la forma en que pedía ayuda para simplemente atar su cabello, pero podía hacer unas increíbles trenzas francesas con el cabello de otra, y era mejor que ni pensara en la cantidad de veces que se habían hecho juntas las uñas y el maquillaje.

Lo difícil que era decirle que no a un capricho, porque siempre estaba dispuesta a salir con ella para ayudarla a comprarse accesorios y joyería, y lo bien que la hacía sentir cuando le silbaba y hacía mención de lo bonita que era.

Lo fácil que era olvidarse del mundo cuando discutían por estupideces como el mote que a la pelirroja le encantaba decirle, porque generalmente lo hacía para sacarla de un espiral de pensamientos negativos a causa de un mal día.

Le encantaba cuando miraban películas tristes a las tres de la mañana mientras comían chocolate y bebían té en la cama de Tendou, con Wakatoshi durmiendo a metros de ellas.

Diablos, incluso le gustaban sus canciones improvisadas y cuando Tendou le pedía que las completara, aún si Eita nunca tenía idea de qué decir.

Era injusto.

―Ya te lo dije, Eita-chan. Las veces que alguien me ha dado chocolate en San Valentín ha sido parte de una broma. Chicas esperando que comiera sus chocolates quemados o con sal. Chicos fingiendo interés en mí. Estaba cansada. Cuando empecé a vengarme en el día blanco, dejaron de molestarme.

Eita tenía buenas memorias. Pero, por el contrario, Tendou odiaba el día porque las chicas se burlaban de ella, y los chicos competían para ver quien la hacía caer con una confesión falsa.

Eran basuras.

El día anterior les pidió a sus padres que le firmaran para irse a casa luego de la práctica, aunque terminó saltándosela para poder ver tranquila varios tutoriales de internet. No iba a dejarse llevar por lo fácil que lo hacían parecer, y menos cuando ella apenas conocía los materiales mencionados en los videos.

Su madre no dijo nada cuando quitó del molde una bandeja llena de chocolates con una forma completamente distinta a la de corazones, aún si había seguido los pasos del video al pie de la letra. Su padre no le dijo nada cuando la escuchó maldecir intentando quitar sus corazones de chocolate del molde, aun si ya iba siendo hora de que prepararan la cena. Solo se acercaron a ella y la ayudaron. Suponía que ellos también habían hecho alguna cosa así en su adolescencia, siendo que estaban en pareja desde la preparatoria. Siempre le habían dado algún chocolate ellos también por la fecha, alegando que sentían un amor inmenso hacía su hija.

Horas más tarde y mucho, mucho chocolate que según ella no estaba a la altura, llenó una bolsa con unos bonitos chocolates en forma de corazón e incluso había algunos decorados de forma simple, así fueran con unas rayas de chocolate blanco que había logrado hacer luego de horas peleando con la manga. Iba a asegurarse de agradecerle mil veces a su padre cada vez que a ella se le antojara un pastel decorado, esa cosa era del demonio.

Por la mañana evitó tomar su libro de historia para que su bolso no estuviera lleno y la bolsa se golpeara. Aún si los había guardado con sumo cuidado, si su bolso estaba lleno al moverse podía correr el riesgo de romperlos y era lo último que quería.

Tenían que llegar en perfecto estado a la dueña, o sus sentimientos no llegarían de la forma que quería.

Evitó que sus compañeras de clase le hicieran alguna pregunta cuando llegó a su casillero y dejó la bolsa de chocolates allí, y se preparó para rechazar todo el que le llegara ese año. Seguro esas personas entenderían. Si no, bueno, podían irse al infierno. Un par de chicos la habían mandado allí cuando había rechazado sus confesiones. Tendrían compañía.

Ese día no tenían práctica, aunque todas las chicas sabían que era bondad, el entrenador lo disfrazaba diciendo que sería imposible que se concentraran en entrenar con la cantidad de personas que irrumpirían la práctica sólo para entregarles regalos.

Al ir a su casillero para buscar la bolsa de chocolate, se encontró con Shirabu y Goshiki. Shirabu era una mocosa maleducada la mayoría del tiempo, pero sabía leer el ambiente cuando era necesario.

― Ah, Semi-senpai.

― ¡Senpai, estás muy bonita!

No había utilizado un maquillaje muy llamativo, sólo lo justo para resaltar un poco más sus ojos. El collar que se había colocado había sido un regalo de Ushijima para su cumpleaños, su anillo plateado había sido un regalo de sus padres cuando comenzó la preparatoria y el violeta que adornaba sus uñas era el mismo que los colores oficiales del equipo, aquel que llevaban en sus uniformes y sus camperas.

― ¿Vas a decirle como te sientes?

― ¿Qué? ¡No!

―Hm. Buena suerte, entonces. ¡Goshiki, vamos a practicar!

Tomó la pequeña bolsa en su casillero y la acomodó nuevamente en su mochila. Le había pedido a Tendou que se encontraran en una cafetería bonita cerca de la escuela, con la excusa de que quería probar un postre que habían colocado a mitad de precio por la fecha.

La encontró sentada en una fuente frente al local, leyendo algunas cosas en su celular. Las manos le empezaron a temblar y no sabía que hacer, si llamar su atención, si darle los chocolates en ese instante o esperar. Cuando las inseguridades empezaron a entrar a su cabeza y reproducir un par de escenarios posibles en los que todo salía horriblemente mal, supo que debía hacer para acabar con su sufrimiento lo antes posible.

― ¡Atrápalo!

Tendou tomó la bolsa que le había arrojado, más que nada para evitar que la golpeara en la cara.

― Hay otras formas menos violentas de llamar mi atención, ¿Sabes? ―observó con más cuidado la bolsa que había lanzado contra ella, inspeccionándola. ― ¿Qué es esto, Semi-Semi-chan?

― Es chocolate, ¿Acaso no puedes verlo?

―Eh... ¿No lo quieres? Tus admiradores deben de haber gastado tanto en ti... ¡Ah, es que es casero! Por eso no lo quieres, ¿Verdad?

―Es para ti, Tendou.

La chica rio sarcásticamente mientras tomaba un chocolate de la bolsa.

―… Qué tiene, ¿Eh? ¿El chocolate estaba en mal estado? ¡Ah! Debe estar relleno de salsa picante, ¿Verdad? ¿Quién te dijo que me lo dieras? Me vengaré en el día blanco, no te preocupes.

―Son para ti, Tendou. De mi parte. No tienen nada.

―... ¿Eh?

―Tendou, sé que no te gusta esta fecha y no puedo imaginarme todo lo que te han hecho, aunque puedo darme una idea dada a tus reacciones y créeme que tengo ganas de pedirle a Wakatoshi que les dé un pelotazo a todos esos seres primitivos, pero ella no estaría de acuerdo. Creo que mereces tener chocolate como todas, y chocolate que venga de alguien que te quiera de verdad.

La pelirroja la miró fijo por varios segundos, mientras se llevaba el dulce a la boca. Hizo un ruido algo obsceno al masticarlo y lo enfatizó cerrando los ojos.

― ¡Qué linda eres, Semi-Semi-chan! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una increíble confesión en el café donde dices que siempre has estado enamorada de mí y nos casamos y adoptamos a Tsutomu-chan?

―No presiones mi amabilidad, Tendou.

Quizás en el día blanco. Quizás podría conseguir el coraje que le faltaba para poder decirle lo mucho que la quería, pero sabía que ese día no la tomaría en serio, e incluso podía confundírselo con otra broma, y no quería eso.

Se conformaría viendo el rostro de increíble felicidad de la chica, que era lo que quería en primer lugar. La acidez que sentía al pensar en la cantidad de crueldades que le habían hecho disminuía al verla llevarse otro chocolate a la boca, disfrutándolo, y riéndose al verle los labios manchados de chocolate. La observó mientras guardaba la bolsa con cuidado en el bolso que había llevado y ponerse de pie de repente. Tendou acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos dándole un corto abrazo y agradeciéndole en el oído. Eita juró que en ese instante se enamoró aun más de ella, si acaso era posible.

― ¡Te daré algo en el día blanco, Semi-Semi-chan! ―le dijo, poniendo rumbo a la cafetería.

― ¡Espera! ¡No me llames así!

* * *

Ah~~

¿Quieren un spoiler de algo que quizás escriba un día? En el día blanco Tendou le regaló una bolsa de galletitas a Semi que tenían números de un lado y en el otro tenían palabras. Cuando las ordenaba decian "¿Saldrías conmigo?"

Semi fue incapaz de comersélos. Tendou no.

Un par de cosas que puedo contarles, a ver. Tuve que buscar nombres de trenzas porque yo no conozco nada. Usé mis accesorios de inspiración para los de Semi. Y vi un video de como hacer chocolate en forma de corazón para poder describirlo. Sinceramente no se me ocurrió que bastaba con derretir el chocolate y tomar un molde con forma. Y eso que tengo un par tirados al fondo del mueble.

En fin.

¡Feliz 14 de febrero, Feliz San Valentín, Feliz Día de los enamorados, Feliz Día del amor y la amistad, y feliz miércoles!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
